Modern utility meters and similar devices are becoming increasingly technologically complex. For example, many such devices have a capability to communicate with remote nodes. The devices may use wired or wireless networks to communicate, such as through mobile telephone networks. They may transmit data, such as utility consumption data, for example, to a remote hub, a remote server, or the like. In other cases, the meters may transmit data to a mobile unit as the mobile unit travels within proximity of the device.
With many utility meters, however, it may be necessary to interface directly or physically with the meter to perform some functions or to exchange some data with the meter. For example, a firmware or software update to the meter may necessitate a physical interface with the meter. Likewise, in some cases it may be necessary to “plug in” to the meter to provision the meter during installation, or to perform diagnostics or maintenance on the meter after it has been in service.
In many cases, utility meters have employed an optical interface for data communication during such instances. However, the optical interface can have a low data rate and may not be suitable for transmission of large amounts of data. While meters are being designed to be “smarter,” the amounts of data that may be transmitted during installation or maintenance, for example, can be substantial. Other forms of data communication are not always feasible, due to the components generally used in meters, which are selected based on design and cost specifications.